


I'm Sorry, Angel

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: I found this story idea on Google and I really liked it. Er....sorry, but Cas dies.





	

The rain pounded on the asphalt, making everything seen from afar blurry and hardly visible. Cas surged forward, knowing he couldn't rest until he found what he was looking for: Dean.

Cas crossed between the patches of light the streetlamps provided quickly, almost running. His wet trench coat clung to his body and Cas tried to ignore the cold seeping into his skin. 

"DEAN! DEAN!" Cas yelled.

He knew the hunter was near, he could feel it. He was only out of sight for the moment. 

Cas continued down the street, and in the distance he saw a staggering figure holding a knife. He broke into a run and almost fell several times on the slippery street. He kept running until he reached Dean, who quickly spotted him. 

Dean tilted his head as he looked at Cas, like he was studying him in the way a hunter studies his prey. A knot of fear and doubt found it's way into Cas's heart, and he brushed it off. This was Dean. He would never hurt Cas, they were family.

"Hello, Cas. You shouldn't have come. I'll have to kill you now." Dean said nonchalantly.

Cas held up his hands to show that he was unarmed.

"Dean. Come back home with me. We're working on a way to get the mark off."

Dean gave a short, cruel laugh.

"Maybe I don't want it off. It makes me powerful, Cas."

Cas shook his head in confusion.

"No, no Dean. You're hurting people. Let us help you!" he pleaded.

"Why?" Dean barked.

"Because, Sam needs you." Cas smiled tentatively and, against his better judgment, stepped forward, "I-I need you. I love you, Dean." Cas took a tentative step towards Dean, who was still as a rock. He put his arm around him, and pressed his lips to the hunter's.

For a moment, Cas foolishly thought Dean had beaten the mark. He stupidly thought that he could save him. He thought Dean loved him enough to see through the mark's evil haze. He thought, for a second, Dean kissed him back and held him tighter.

Then he felt the blade enter his back, and Cas collapsed onto the hunter. Blue light shined out of him, before dimming and then disappearing all together. 

Dean dropped the First Blade and caught Cas's body before it fell to the ground.

"No! Cas! Please, I'm so sorry. Cas, Angel, I'm so sorry...." Dean sobbed as he rocked Cas's broken, empty vessel in his arms, kissing him repeatedly on his lifeless lips.

"I love you, dammit. Angel, I'm so sorry..."


End file.
